50 Secret Meetings
by Liem
Summary: [slash, MercutioTybalt] Sentences written for the 1sentence community on LJ. Fifty secret trysts the bard never wrote of.


**1. Walking **

Once, at a formal dinner of the Prince's, Mercutio places his hand on Tybalt's thigh and leans over to whisper completely inappropriate things in the other man's ear; Tybalt, riveted, is unable to move away.

**2. Waltz**

They are never able to share a dance together, but they make it up with their duals in a waltz of insults and footwork, steel and blood.

**3. Wishes**

Tybalt has never wished for anything in his life (the only way to get something is to grab for it), so he is surprised when Mercutio grabs him by the front of his tunic and slams him up against a wall, both of them struggling for dominance in a rough, painful kiss.

**4. Wonder**

Mercutio has a never-ending curiosity, which might be why he first began paying so much attention to Tybalt, that intriguing, irritable Prince of Cats.

**5. Worry**

Every time he begins to worry (they should not be doing this, it is wrong, he cannot) Mercutio slips a hand into his trousers, grinning, and all thought melts out of his mind completely.

**6. Whimsy**

Benvolio sees this new attraction of Mercutio's as nothing more than a whim; to admit it to be anything more is to dredge up and throw away the only hope he has ever held.

**7. Waste/Wasteland**

There is no love here, only the heat of breath against skin, the rustle of soiled sheets, and the imprint of harsh, lingering kisses.

**8. Whiskey and rum**

It is not often that Tybalt becomes intoxicated, and there are only two things that can put him into such a state: the thrill of a fight and Mercutio's fingers probing, prying deeper than mere skin and bone.

**9. War**

In this feud between the Capulets and Montagues, Mercutio's loyalty to Romeo is rooted in friendship, not blood, and the depth of this bond tugs at Tybalt until his anger at the young Montague burns him, always ready to bubble over.

**10. Weddings**

Mercutio and Tybalt never consider marriage; for one, it is impossible, and for another, marriage is an arrangement of convenience, and there is nothing convenient about sneaking into rooms by night, or stolen kisses, always with the danger of being caught.

**11. Birthday**

Mercutio is a fool, Tybalt thinks sourly; only a fool would think to surprise someone with a "present" that consists of nothing more than Mercutio, naked, and waving to him languidly from his own bed.

**12. Blessing**

"You fool," he hisses; but Mercutio moves the blanket down further, cocks an eyebrow, and Tybalt thinks that maybe some foolish gifts can turn out to be a blessing.

**13. Bias **

Tybalt is a Capulet and Mercutio is a friend of the Montagues, so they hate each other, as simple as that; both wish that it had never gotten anymore complicated.

**14. Burning**

Tybalt knows that he will probably go to Hell for this, and he wonders, gasping, if hellfire burns as hot as Mercutio's mouth on his cock.

**15. Breathing**

He is a man of action, always seeking a thrill, but sometimes all Mercutio wants is to hear the slow breathing of Tybalt next to him at night.

**16. Breaking**

They are always pulling and pushing at each other, neither giving way, or refusing to break first.

**17. Belief**

It was only supposed to be something quick, fleeting, so Mercutio surprises himself when he wants to believe it will last longer (he doesn't).

**18. Balloon**

He is not idiotic and he knows that soon it will all burst, the fragments impossible to piece together again.

**19. Balcony**

Mercutio serenades Tybalt, once, but Tybalt is no young maiden to stand on the balcony and blush; he does, however, when Mercutio presses him up against the railing, pushing his legs apart and crouching down.

**20. Bane**

Mercutio is a constant irritation to Tybalt; sometimes he thinks death is the only thing that will shut the other man up, and then he crosses himself superstitiously.

**21. Quiet **

Sometimes the only way to get Mercutio to be silent is to just kiss him into submission.

**22. Quirks**

Mercutio is a man of many annoying quirks, including a tendency to blather about ridiculous nonsense, but Tybalt doesn't mind (too much) as long as he puts that irritating mouth of his to good use.

**23. Question **

Tybalt questions why Mercutio pays any attention to him at all; he wonders if it really is because of his snapping eyes or shapely legs, as Mercutio always assures him.

**24. Quarrel**

There is hardly a day when they do not have a public quarrel, and afterwards a more private struggle involving the bed in Mercutio's room.

**25. Quitting**

Tybalt thinks of Mercutio as a poison creeping through his veins that will kill him one day; he just can't stop taking it.

**26. Jump**

He spent so long only looking at him that Mercutio's first touch makes Tybalt jump nearly out of his seat.

**27. Jester**

He glares at Mercutio, but the fool only grins at him idiotically, still playing the part of the jester; but there is a feral glint in his eyes as he digs his fingers into Tybalt's thigh, and watches him shiver.

**28. Jousting**

Tybalt is jealous of Benvolio and irritated with Mercutio because he cannot (or will not) take notice of the way his friend constantly competes with Tybalt for his attention.

**29. Jewel**

Tybalt has no endearments for Mercutio and Mercutio has none for Tybalt except, perhaps, Prince of Cats; it is enough.

**30. Just**

It would be easier on them if Tybalt wasn't a Capulet and Mercutio not a friend of Romeo's—if it was just the two of them, nothing else.

**31. Smirk**

Tybalt hates the knowing smirk on Mercutio's face whenever they run into each other now; it says, "I know what you want; follow me," and Tybalt can do nothing except obey.

**32. Sorrow**

He tries to convince himself that Mercutio's death will bring no sorrow to him.

**33. Stupidity**

It was stupid of them to get into this predicament in the first place; stupider to do nothing to extract themselves from it.

**34. Serenade**

Mercutio sings to him, of sweet love and romantic trysts, and he silences him with a harsh, demanding kiss.

**35. Sarcasm**

Whenever Mercutio jeers him with his always-abundant wit, Tybalt is infuriated; not only does he lack any replies, he cannot help but smart under the insults.

**36. Sordid**

To Tybalt there is nothing sordid, nothing dirty about blood; rather, it is cleansing, a cathartic release.

**37. Soliloquy**

He burns for Mercutio, and brims with words of lust and attraction and maybe, perhaps, love; he knows that if he ever speaks them aloud, they would be a soliloquy: one-sided, unreciprocated.

**38. Sojourn**

It is a stupid lover's cliché, but every moment he is separated from Mercutio feels like an eternity.

**39. Share**

Tybalt is not avaricious, but he hates having to share Mercutio with anyone—especially Benvolio.

**40. Solitary**

Mercutio is never alone now; even when Romeo and Benvolio think him by himself, Tybalt is there, next to him.

**41. Nowhere**

They have made it nowhere in all this time; they are right where they started: antagonistic, wary, always clashing and crashing together.

**42. Neutral**

If only, Mercutio thinks, he was a neutral party in this feud; but he doesn't regret it, because Mercutio is never one to just stand to the side and watch.

**43. Nuance**

Mercutio is all about directness, so it is surprising to Tybalt that he can convey so much with only a raised eyebrow, or a tilt of the head.

**44. Near**

It is amusing to think that when they are dueling in a dangerous scuffle, they are as near as when they are making love.

**45. Natural**

Except perhaps it should not be called making love, but a natural outburst of desire, a primal need for intimacy.

**46. Horizon**

Tybalt sometimes thinks that he can foresee Mercutio's death, hovering just on the horizon.

**47. Valiant**

Every time he tells himself that it is an idiotic fancy, and that it is not fear that blanches his face at the thought.

**48. Virtuous**

He cannot feel himself the better man, the righteous one, as his sword enters Mercutio's body.

**49. Victory**

His victory is not a victory; he has won nothing in this constant fight between the two of them.

**50. Defeat**

He knows, too late, that his satisfaction in Mercutio's defeat would be hollow; his sorrow achingly true.


End file.
